Behind Blue Eyes
by Lalapaya
Summary: Supernatural beings live among us. You just aren't quite catching them. This story is about what happens if the supernatural mingle with the human world and how they all cope with simple problems. Plese Read&Review!


**To all my dear readers, this is my new story. I had this idea today and I just wanted to write it down. **

**Please, tell me if it's any good and review! Enjoy it and note: All characters and plotlines belong to me.**

* * *

A figure was walking slowly through the woods, careful to not let her feet meet with any twigs or branches that could snap beneath her feet. Not that it was needed, her walk was as light as a feather anyway, but it was out of habit.

Her clothes seemed to vanish in the dark surroundings, her black thighs close on her feet, covering them just down to her knees. Her black top was covered by a black turtle neck and a short dark purple skirt was visible beneath the hoodie.

The young woman seemed to know where she was going, as her walk seemed determined and fierce. The moon was shining silvery between the tree's crowns, nevertheless the path was barely illuminated. This seemed to not be any problem for the girl, it was as if she was able to see in the darkness.

Suddenly, the slender figure of the girl was stopping, shortly before a dim lit clearing, where another figure was standing in the middle, a small fire illuminating its features. The figure in the middle of the clearing was wearing a black coat, no other clothes were visible. The woman from before was standing behind a tree, straightening out her pale blond ponytail as she watched the figure in front of the fire. As she turned around slowly, her face became visible. It was an elderly woman, beautiful nevertheless. She had dark brown hair crowning her head and her dark eyes looked vigilantly around herself. But the most astounding thing was her face itself, dark curling markings seemed to cover the whole left side of her face, from jaw to brow line building an obvious pattern.

The blond woman sighed content and stepped from behind her hiding place, a smile parting her beautiful face. She stepped closer to the woman until her own face was too, illuminated by the small fireplace.

"Ariana, how nice to meet you again. It's been too long" the brown haired woman said and her lips turned into smile too. She stepped closer and hugged the younger woman close to her chest.

"It really has been too long. Sapphire, you look good. How are you doing?" the two women greeted each other like old friends and then they sat down next to the fireplace, facing each other.

The older woman, Sapphire, smiled at her younger companion. "Ariana, I had a purpose calling you here at this time of night. I really want you to rethink my offer of moving in with me. You'll live an easier life and you'll like it with us."

Ariana shook her head. "Really, sister, you should know me by now. I am not the type of living together with other people who are like…_us_" Ariana shook her light hair out of her eyes and the braid off her shoulder.

"Listen, I observed you lately" Sapphire said, which caused Ariana to roll her eyes, "and I know you like it tough. But where are you staying? This house can't be your first choice. It's full of…you know what."

Ariana grinned at her sister. "Full of what? You know I don't need the immense wealth of your so-called-castle. I am very thankful for your offer, you know that but I like to be responsible for myself.

Sapphire sighed. "Fine, I'll understand. But you know you can always come to me when you need help."

The younger woman looked into the intense gaze of her sister's eyes and her pale blue ones seemed to glitter with love. "I know, Sapphire, I know."

"Shit. I imagined this to go a little more smoothly." Ariana was standing in a room full of angry looking men and women, all incredibly beautiful, all looking incredibly murderous. She shook off her overcoat and her normal clothes became visible, a small alteration to the things she had been wearing in the woods. A black tight trouser going down over her knee, and a purple shirt, covering her shoulders, only the tips of pale blue patterns visible on her upper arms. She stood in a defensive stand and had her hands raised to her middle section, she was ready to fight if she had to.

Even though she knew exactly that it would most likely be her last fight, being in room full of vampires, but she would not go down cowardly. One man stood more in the middle of the big circle that started to imprison Ariana and he had the most deadly look on his face.

"You betrayed us and made a fool of us. Someone like you could never be like us" he spat at her and stepped closer softly. "We will make sure you won't be able to walk out of here standing and go brawling about what you learned here about us. When I am done with you, I'll leave the rest to my coven, and then we'll see what's left of you."

The last words he had spoken to her directly, his voice low but Ariana knew all the other had heard him. They were vampires, they heard every fucking thing. Ariana knew she wouldn't stand a chance if all the vampires would attack her, but she was more than sure that she could fight off the man who was standing in front of her.

"Adam, listen, I never wanted to trick you into telling me anything, I just-" she started, trying to catch the vampire's dark eyes. He cut her off unceremoniously.

"Oh shut up, I know you're lying right now. I know you, Ariana Black and so does everyone in this room. There are not many people in London that don't know about you."

Ariana cast a quick glance around herself, seeing that all the vampire's faces were drawn to her. Their eyes had turned dark, a sign for them being hungry. Well, Ariana knew what that meant for her. She knew her blood had an appealing taste to vampires and she just felt, that this time, she had pushed it too far.

Adam had taken a step closer to her and she brought her focus back on him. He had bared his fangs already and raised his hands to grab her shoulders.

Ariana smiled to herself and let him touch her, her mind focusing. As his fingertips touched her shoulders, he hissed and drew his hands back, as if he had been burnt. Ariana had activated her shields, and he knew it. He looked down at her, his face a smile all of a sudden.

"So you're using your witch powers on me? Nice try, but you won't be able to hold them up against all of us" Adam said and beckoned the vampires behind him to draw closer.

Ariana wanted to correct him about witch powers, but she decided against it. She needed her breath to focus and spread her shields.

The vampires started to attack, not one by one, but all together this time. Ariana was sweating by the time she had burnt up three of them and then her shields were knocked down. She knew she hadn't had enough training lately, but she couldn't dwell on that now. She produced a small piece of wood and started to fight back, like she had said, she wouldn't go down without a fight. A petite blond female vampire started for her, her fangs bared and her eyes blacker than cols. Ariana turned sideways and cried out as the girl scratched her shoulder with her nails. Blood was welling up instantly and that only made the vampires more furious.

After several minutes of fruitless fight, Ariana found herself breathing hard, lying on her back, being held down by several hands. Adam came into view again and she tried to raise her hand quickly to strike him with her stake. Adam merely laughed and caught her hand in mid-air, kicking the stake away with a flick of his hand. He slowly leaned down, grinning.

"It was nice knowing you, Ariana" he said and sunk his fangs into her neck, drawing her sweet blood. Ariana was fighting, but Adam was hungry, and black spots were appearing in front of her eyes. She screamed as his fangs dig deeper, not intending for her to like it. It was intended to kill her. As she wanted to raise her hand, and fight him off, the world around her went black.

* * *

Please take your time and place a review on the bottom of this page. It will really help me and I will know if this story is worth continuing.

xoxo - Lalapaya


End file.
